Come to Realize
by Devil Inuyasha
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou hates each other. One day, something happens that cause the two of them to switch bodies with each other. They then learn more of the opposite side and learn to understand their feelings more. Rated T for mild bad language
1. Souls Exchanged

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha**

Finally back, computer break down and so can't update, not in the mood to update the other story. Will update that someday…

Kagome walked over to the well, trying hard not to allow those tears of her to show. Not being able to control her emotions any longer, Kagome peered over into the well, tears dripping down slowly.

Inuyasha that baka! Why does he have to run off every time?

Kagome leaned her back on the well, gazing up at the sky. The leaves gently as the wind came to make a visit. Her thoughts traveled back to yesterday.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome gazed at Inuyasha and Kikyou from behind the tree._

_Inuyasha was hugging Kikyou. " Im the only one who can protect you Kikyou..I will protect you..I will kill Naraku! I swear!_

"_Let me go Inuyasha!" Kikyou struggled and squirmed in his grip._

"_No Kikyou! I wont!" Inuyasha shouted._

_Kikyou struggled hard and gave up. Her body went limp and she returned Inuyasha's hug._

"_I love you Kikyou.." Inuyasha murmured._

_Kikyou held him tightly. "Inuyasha…"_

_Kagome couldn't watch anymore. She turned and ran off._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome brought her fists down onto the well. "That Inuyasha! Its always Kikyou this Kikyou that! Why?" She screamed.

Kagome wiped her tears off angrily. She clenched her fists tightly.

_I JUST WISH KIKYOU CAN DISAPPEAR!_

Kagome stopped and brought her hand to her face, the salty tears trickling down onto her hand. She smiled.

Have I become a horrible woman…how can I think of such a thing..how can I even think of such a thing?

Kagome raised her head.

I must have a horrible look on my face now…

A sudden sharp pain in her head caused Kagome to jolted up in shock. She tumbled down onto the grass, unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm?" Kikyou turned around. Her soul collectors swarm around her.

It must have been my imagination… Kikyou turned back and continued walking. Suddenly, a spasm of pain shot through her body and she doubled up, heaving deep breaths.

Wh..whats going on..? Kikyou coughed, trembling in pain. Sweat trickled down her face.

More pain shot through Kikyou's body like lightning, causing her to fall onto her knees.

Whats..whats going on..? Argh.. Kikyou collapsed onto the ground in a heap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou slowly opened her eyes, two huge golden orbs stared down at her. She yelped.

"AAaah!"

Kikyou fell backwards and fumbled for a bow and arrows. She gasped when she realized that they are not with her.

"Kagome what the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha took a step backwards.

Kikyou stared at Inuyasha blankly. Huh..Kagome..?

"Hey whats wrong Kagome? Answer!" Inuyasha advanced towards her.

Kikyou took a step backwards, holding out her hands, she screamed. "Stop Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "What now, Kagome?"

Why is he calling me Kagome? Kikyou thought angrily when she suddenly caught sign of her arms. She gave an audible gasp.

Wh..why am I wearing this clothes? Kikyou stared down and gasped even more. Since when am I dressed in these clothings?

Inuyasha looked at Kagome strangely. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? Why are you staring at yourself like that?"

Kikyou started to re cap what happen just now. Pushing past Inuyasha, she rushed over to the river.

Kikyou walked slowly over to the water, taking deep breaths.

"Oooooh…" Kikyou breathed.

She was staring at an image of Kagome, her reflection.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome squinted at the bright sunlight as she opened her eyes. Sitting us, she looked around groggily.

Where am I… Kagome thought. She stood up and stretched, yawning widely.

"Hmmm…the breeze feels so good…" Kagome smiled. She can just forget about that two-timing dog boy for now.

As the breeze blew, Kagome felt something flapping against her arm. She looked down in surprise.

"What the..isnt this miko's clothes?" Kagome gasped. She held up her arms and stared at them. She felt her hair.

"Its longer than before..how can it be.."

Kagome looked up as something white flashed above her. She gave a loud gape

"Soul Collectors!"

Kagome panicked. She is in an unfamiliar surroundings and soul collectors are floating above her. She got up and ran. She tripped.

"I am wearing sandals…" Kagome realized.

Not used to the sandals, Kagome half run half walk out of the forest. She came across a river and went over to it.

"No..no..this cant be…"

Kagome backed away from the river, murmuring repeatly. "No..it cant be..it cant be..IT CANT BE

"_WHY AM I IN KIKYOU'S BODY?"_


	2. Kikyou's worries and Kagome's fury

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha**

**Recap**

**Kagome took a step backwards.**

"**No..this cant be happening..no…_WHY AM I IN KIKYOU'S BODY?"_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KAGOME! HEY WAIT UP!"

Oh no, that's Inuyasha. What should I do now? Kikyou thought in distress as she heard the sound of rustling leaves. She looked around frantically for a place to hide.

No, even if I do manage to get a place to hide. Inuyasha can still find me. What should I do now? Just than, Inuyasha crashed into view.

"Kagome, what the hell is wrong with you? First, you were sprawling on the ground and next your acting as if you doesn't know me. What the hell is wrong?" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

What should I do now…oh never mind! Just answer him. Kikyou turned to face Inuyasha. "Im fine, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave her a questioning look. "Yeah right..." He mumbled. He than turned his back on her. "Let's go back, its getting dark. You slept for one whole day wench."

Kikyou stared at Inuyasha in surprise. "Oh, alright Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned and glared at her. "You know…you're really not acting like yourself."

Kikyou took a step backwards. Oh no…he's starting to suspect… A trickle of sweat dripped down from her face onto her skirt. "Wha..what do you mean Inuyasha?"

"Never mind!" Inuyasha turned and stalked off.

Kikyou watched him left, then crossed over to the river and stared at her reflection again. The image of the girl that she detests so very much stared back at her.

Do I have to stay in this body forever? What will happen now...

"Hey Kagome! Get your ass here now!"

Kikyou turned away from her reflection and hurried over. "Coming!"

Kagome wandered around the woods aimlessly. She stopped once occasionally and shouted at the soul collectors which are following her everywhere she goes.

"How many times must I say STOP FOLLOWING ME?" Kagome stomp her foot. "Cant you go somewhere else?" Kagome stalked off in a huff. The soul collectors float silently beside her.

"Grrrr!" Kagome quickened her pace, hoping to leave the soul collectors behind but to no avail. The soul collectors follow closely behind her.

"Why does that Kikyou bitch have to have this silly insects around..how can she even stand them!" Kagome mumbled to herself as she tried to loose the soul collectors. She looked up at the sky, which is beginning to turn dark.

"Oh no, now I have to spend the night here in this creepy woods! With these silly insects too! What dumb luck!" Kagome made her way over to a huge tree with roots jutting out. She whirled around.

"Now you guys listen! I'm going to sleep now! Don't you guys dare disturb me!" Kagome scolded as she wagged a finger at the soul collectors. The soul collectors just stared blankly at her. LOL

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou looked out at the night sky from the hut entrance. She sighs and grabbed the chain around her neck tightly.

"Kagome?" Kikyou jumped at the mention of that name. She still isn't used to being called Kagome, especially by Inuyasha.

Shippou leapt onto Kikyou's shoulders. "Kagome! I miss you!" He as well as Miroku and Sango had just returned to the hut.

Kikyou stared at the kitsune youkai. She tried to find words to express. "Hey..uhh.."

Inuyasha came to the rescue by bonking Shippou on his head. "Shippou you brat!"

"Hey..Shippou! How are you doing?" Kikyou thanked Inuyasha silently for telling her the kitsune's name. Shippou stared at her, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Kagome! Inuyasha hit me!" Shippou wailed. Inuyasha turned away, while trembling slightly as he braced for the impact of Kagome's Sit.

Kikyou looked up at Inuyasha. "You shouldn't do that Inuyasha…" She said. Shippou gaped in surprise and stared first at Kagome and than at Inuyasha.

"Feh" Inuyasha snorted while secretly, he is glade that he's spared the Sit. Miroku and Sango looked on in surprise.

Miroku nudged Sango and whispered. "Is it just me or did Kagome failed to say the Sit word?"

"Not just you" Sango mumbled back.

Inuyasha stalked back into Kaede's hut, Kikyou got up and followed him, feeling rather awkward at everyone staring at her. Shippou rode on her shoulders.

Kikyou looked around, at a loss of what to do. Inuyasha gave her a strange look.

"Aint you going to sleep?" Kikyou nodded and head over to the darkest corner. She lay down and looked at Shippou, waiting for him to leave. Shippou gave Kikyou a questioning look.

"Aint you going to sleep in that thing today?" He pointed to Kagome's sleeping bag. Kikyou stared at it blankly.

"Uh..no.." She turned away from him. Shippou sat down beside her and pouted. "Aww…"

Kikyou shut her eyes tightly and tried to get some sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIYEEEEE!' A screech echoed throughout the night.

Kagome stood waving her arms wildly at the soul collectors who are floating around her. "Go away! Go away! GO AWAY! STOP COMING NEAR ME!AIYEE!" She screamed as a soul collector settled down on her shoulder.

"SHOO!SHOO!GET AWAY YOU DISGUSTING ICKY CREATURES!LET ME SLEEP! I SAY GO AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Kagome started beating the air wildly at them.

The soul collectors than float up to the air. Kagome glared after them and settled down again.

"Man..i don't think I can survive in this body even for one day.." She mumbles as her eyelids droop and she drift off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hahahah! Kagome's such a funny character in this story! Keep on reviewing and thanks very much!**


	3. Thoughts and Kikyou's first Sit

**Disclaimer: I say again and again that I don't own Inuyasha! too bad**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first rays of the sun flood into the hut, Kikyou opened her eyes slowly and gazed up at the wooden ceiling. She lay there, wondering where she is when suddenly she felt a warm fuzzy thing close to her. She screamed.

Inuyasha bolted straight up and his hands reached for the Tetsusaiga. "What happen? Kagome?" Miroku and Sango awoke and fumbled around for their battle equipments or blah blah Shippou gave a scream and his eyes snapped open in shock.

Kikyou looked around and the flustered group. She felt her cheeks going hot when she realized that the warm fuzzy thing was only Shippou. She stared at them, not knowing what to say.

"Uhh..sorry, I just have a bad dream…" Kikyou mumbled. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Great! Thanks for scaring us like that, wench! What the hell is real wrong with you these days?" He sank back down. Shippou leapt onto Kikyou's shoulders.

"Its ok, Kagome. We don't blame you." He purred. Kikyou looked at him and blushed, recalling the embarrassing incident. Miroku and Sango chuckled and got up. Kikyou sighed as she recalled what she just said.

""_Uhh..sorry, I just have a bad dream…"_

Ever since I was resurrected, I never ever dream anymore… She looked up at Inuyasha as he headed for the door, he gave her an insolent look and stalked out in a huff. Kikyou smiled.

_I wonder how it is like to dream again…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome gave a huge stretch as she leapt up. She looked around in surprise.

Where is this place, what am I doing here? Kagome thought as she made her way cautiously over the roots. She suddenly recalls yesterday's events and wonders if it had all been a dream.

She looked down at her clothes. Nope, they are the clothes of the miko, not her usual uniform. Looking over at a distance, she spotted the soul collectors.

"What the, and I thought they had disappeared for good!" She mumbled angrily to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou sat quietly in the hut, thinking of the previous events. She scowled to herself.

Darn, just thinking of that reincarnation of mine residing in my body just filled me with dread! I can't even stand being in this filthy body of hers. It makes me _sick!_

Kikyou lift a hand and examine it. She glared at it with hatred and slammed it down. Just then, she heard noises outside the hut and later on, a scream. "I better get outside…" She mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------

"WAAAH! Inuyasha you jerk!" Shippou was sitting on the ground wailing. Inuyasha towered over him, fist raised.

"You brat! Don't ever do that again, or I'll give you an even bigger bash! 10 times harder!"

Shippou wailed harder and caught sign of Kikyou. He scampered over to her. "KAGOME! Inuyasha's being mean!"

"Why you little brat! Get back here!"

Kikyou looked over at Inuyasha. She picked up the little kitsune and glared at him. Inuyasha caught the glare and looked away. Shippou jumped onto Kikyou's shoulders and hid behind her.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't do that. He's just a kid." Kikyou scolded.

Inuyasha looked away. "Feh! Like I care…"

Kikyou led the kitsune down and walked off. Although she knew that Inuyasha's like that, his attitude really pissed her off. She headed over into the forest. Shippou followed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou looked up at the lust greenery. It seems so like home to her, for she had spend every nights in the forest. She brushed her hand over a sharp rock and cut herself. Crimson blood seep through the wound dripping onto the ground below.

Shippou gasped. "Kagome! You hurt yourself! Are you ok?" He cried.

Kikyou said nothing. She stared at the blood, her blood which is now slowly dripping down. Her eyes fixed on the blood with a thoughtful yet sad expression on her face.

_Blood…warm crimson blood, it had been ages since I ever bleed….it feels..sort of strange to see and feel the blood trickling down my skin._ Kikyou raised her wounded hand and fixed the blood an intense look. Shippou looked at her worriedly.

"Kagome, are you feeling alright?" He asked. Kikyou broke from her trance and looked back at him. "Yes, Shippou. Sorry for scaring you." Kikyou got up and wiped the blood off on her skirt. She made her way out of the forest, Shippou running along side her, thinking.

Kagome's worrying me..i got to find out whats wrong!_By hook or by crook!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped infront of Kikyou. Kikyou stared at him in surprise.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Are you ok?" He demanded. Kikyou gave him a strange look.

"Of course I'm ok, why do you ask?"

"I caught the scent of your blood! What happen?"

Kikyou chuckled. Inuyasha glared at her. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Kikyou looked up and lift up her wounded hand and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern." She turned and walked off. Inuyasha followed her.

"What the hell is wrong with you wench? You're behaving so weird nowadays!" He shouted. Kikyou turned around and glared at him.

"Stop calling me wench you jerk! I have a name ok? Its Kik- I mean Kagome!" She snapped. She turned away from him and sat down under a tree. _Whew, a slip of my tongue…_ She sighs in relief. Inuyasha walked up to her. He stood, towering over her. Kikyou looked up at him. She sighs.

"Sit, Inuyasha" She waved her hand to a spot beside her. Inuyasha slammed head first into the ground. Kikyou gasped.

"Oh my! Are you ok?" She went over and helped him up. Inuyasha stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Ka..Kagome..?" He mumbled. His eyes fixed on her. Kikyou had to struggle to control her laughter as the expression on Inuyasha's face is real funny.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared at her hard and turned his head away. Kikyou fixed him a questioning look.

"Inuyasha?" Whats wrong?"

Inuyasha looked down at the ground. He could feel his heart beating wildly. Somehow, he couldn't force himself to look at "Kagome".

What had happen to her… she seemed to have changed. In fact, she's starting to become more like.._Kikyou_… He thought.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou looked at him with concern. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Kikyou.

"Are you alright?" Kikyou asked. He nodded and looked up at the sky.

"Its getting late lets go back." With that, Inuyasha sped off in the direction of the hut. Kikyou followed cautiously, not wanting to attract unnecessary attention.

_Whats wrong with him…_


	4. Kagome's first exp in Eating Souls

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah…you know the rest.… **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome stormed through the woods, the soul collectors following close behind. She mumbled some not-very-nice words under her breath. Tired out, she sat on a rock and gazed up at the towering trees.

I wonder when I can see Inuyasha again…as much as I hate him for going to Kikyou, I do still miss him…

Kagome sighs and buried her head in her knees. "But I can't go to him in this form! _That clay pot bitch stole my body! _She shrieked, balling her fists. Tears of anger and pure hatred splat down her front and splashed on her clothes. The soul collectors float nearer to her. Kagome shook a fist at them.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" She cried. Wiping tears away angrily, she grabbed a rock at hurl it at the soul collectors. They dispersed. Kagome glared at them and then looked back down. _Great, now I'm hungry…who isn't after having nothing to eat for almost a day and a night… _

Kagome rubbed her stomach, a pained expression on her face when she recalled what Kikyou ate….

_Souls…_

Kagome gave a shudder. No way is she going to eat souls if she can help it. _I rather die then eat souls…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou grabbed her bowl and chopsticks tightly. She stared at her food, as if memorized by them. Everyone turned their heads and looked at her.

"Why are you not eating, Kagome sama?" Miroku asked kindly. Kikyou looked up at the watching group.

"Uhh..uh.. I'm just not feeling hungry..." She stammered. Shippou jumped onto her shoulders.

"Are you feeling ok, Kagome?" He asked. Kikyou smiled at him, grateful for his concern. She looked back down at her food.

_It had been ages since I ever taste something… what it will be like to taste again…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome staggered along, tripping now and then. She cried out in pain as she accidentally stepped on a sharp rock. She looked down in dismay. Although she had got use to walking in sandals, her feet are still sore and hurt a great deal. She knelt down and examined her wounded foot. She removed the sandal and peered down. She gasped.

Instead of blood flowing through the cut, there's nothing except for a white cut bathed in white light. Kagome was so surprised that she was speechless for a whole minute, staring at the wound. A soul collector passes by and drops a soul into her body, causing the wound to heal instantly. Kagome screamed.

"_YOU IDIOTS!_ I didn't ask for that! Tak.. Take that out of me now!" The soul collectors just float there, Kagome anger grew.

_Great! Now im as bad as Kikyou, eating souls for a living!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jeez... Ill update tomorrow simply no mood now, have a bad day... :(**

**Thanks for all your reviews :)**


	5. Yokina

**My tests are over... now's the time to…update P**

**Disclaimer: Shut up**

----------------------------------------

Kikyou shield her eyes from the light beaming through the raffles as she squinted out. Her thoughts traveled back to the day before happenings. It had been ages since she had ever taste and yesterday seems like paradise to her. Oh... the wonderful dripping sauce of the fried fish and those crunchy fragrance vegetables and delightful warm and smooth tasting tea. _OH_ of _ALL_ wonders…

She sat up and gave a mental slap to on both cheeks. Gosh! She's turning into some wimpy happy-go-lucky girl! That will never do!

Kikyou got up and headed over to the opening. She met Inuyasha outside.

"It's about ages since I had been waiting! What are you? A pig? Let's go!"

"Go where?" Kikyou blinked and looked at him blankly.

"Where? Go where? Go search for the jewel shards duhh!" Inuyasha turned to her and growled. "Are you telling me you forgot about them?"

Kikyou blinked again. "The jewel shards…? Oh…"

"What? Now your going to pretend you forgot all about it? What kind of joke are you cracking huh? Cause it's not funny!"

"We should leave now, Inuyasha. Naraku might have gather 1/3 of the shards by now." Inuyasha and Kikyou turned to see Miroku approaching them, together with Sango, Shippou and Kirara.

"Feh, I know, but Kagome doesn't seems to" He turned and walked off, leaving Kikyou staring after him.

Miroku walked over to Kikyou. "Are you ok, Kagome sama? You seem rather out of it nowadays, not to mention weird." Sango nodded in agreement.

Kikyou sighs and walks off. "That's none of your concern." Miroku and Sango stared after her.

"You know, maybe she should go back to her time for awhile. She seems unwell. Look what happen yesterday…" Sango nudged Miroku and whispered.

"Yeah, she just tried to eat the whole pot by herself… we should send her back to recuperate." Miroku agreed.

Shippou jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. "Let's not tell Inuyasha about it. He will go mad and drag her back."

"Hmm..hmm.." Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome trudged along, dragging her foot heavily. The soul collectors followed silently. She stopped.

"_WHY DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THIS? WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE TO GET INTO THIS? NOW IM HUNGRY AND TIRED AND MAD AND THIRSTY AND MOST OF ALL! IM LOST! WHAT KIND OF SICKENING LIFE DOES KIKYOU LEAD THOUGH? HOW CAN SHE EVEN STAND EATING THE SOULS OF DEAD MAIDENS! AHHHH! IM GOING MAD WITH FUSTRATION!"_

Kagome yelled herself hoarse and looked down, dejected.

_What am I going to do… will I be in the dead, cold body forever…? _

_I broke the record… I ate…souls… _

Kagome collapsed on her knees and hit the ground face first.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Two huge green orbs stared into hers. Kagome gasped and sat up suddenly, banging her forehead into the child's.

"_OOOOWWW!"_

Kagome rubbed her forehead and looked over at the girl. She was crying and holding her head. She crawled over to her.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Kagome placed the child on her lap and slowly and soothingly rub her forehead. The child stopped crying and whimpered.

Kagome smiled and continued rubbing her head. "It's ok... I'm sorry I hurt you. What's your name?"

"Huh?...Im Yokina..."

Kagome nodded and looked around her. "Where am I?"

"You fainted and I found you when I went into the forest to collect wood. Are you ok?" Kagome looked down in embarrassment. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for rescuing me…"

Youkinanodded and smile. "Anytime! Kikyou sama!"

**Yawns… I will stop here, probably going to create another one about some time twisting thing… This is kind of like a cliffy or whatever that's call... P**


	6. Doubts

**Disclaimer: I want to change the world **

**------------------------------------------------------------ **

Kagome blinked. "Kikyou…?"

Yokina nodded. " You don't remember me? I'm the girl whom you saved from the demon last time! You had even offered me food when I'm hungry and helpless!"

Kagome looked at Yokina. _So Kikyou had saved her life…and offered her food? Oh man! I feel like a fool!_

"Kikyou sama? Are you ok? What happened just now?" Yokina slipped a hand into Kagome's. Kagome looked up at her.

_Kikyou saved her life? She rescued this kid? Kikyou CARE for others? She does..? But... She's just an empty cold body made out of clay! Why would she save people? She doesn't care about people! That's what she says when we last met!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You are Kagome? The girl who broke the spell of my arrow?"_

_Kagome looked over at Kikyou, who was emerging from the bushes. She balled her fists tightly._

"_Yes I am" Kikyou glared with hatred at her. She raised her bow and took aim at her._

"_Tell me, incarnation of mine. Why did you do that?" Kagome gaped at her._

"_You still won't face the fact right? It wasn't Inuyasha who killed you! It was Naraku!" She screamed, her anger pouring out in every word. Kikyou looked at her coldly._

"_Even if it's Naraku who tricked us into killing each other, does it change the fact that I'm already dead? Will the truth made me alive once more?" Kagome stared at Kikyou, speechless._

"_You fool! Even if Inuyasha avenged me. I will gain nothing! I will just stay in this dead cold body and probably rot!"_

"_You are being selfish, you know that?" Kagome raged. "You want Inuyasha dead cause you are already! You will never understand his feelings! You... you are such a witch!"_

_Kikyou eyes widened. She released the arrow, cutting through the wind and narrowly missing Kagome, leaving a cut on her face. Kagome froze. Kikyou turned and walked off._

_Kagome placed a hand on her bleeding cheek and shouted after Kikyou. "Why can't you care more about what others are feeling? You are just selfish! Why can't you try and understand others?" Kikyou turned around swiftly. Her cold eyes locking into Kagome's._

"_I shall never learn to care or pity. This is my destiny now. I shall destroy Naraku and bring Inuyasha to hell with me. Until then, you will not stop me." With that, Kikyou left._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome sighed as she recalled back the past. Kikyou had certainly said that she will never care or pity anymore, but what's this? A child claiming that Kikyou had saved her life and offer her food. Was it really Kikyou or another person? Yet, something in Kagome was telling her that it's Kikyou. If it's really Kikyou, then, does it mean that Kikyou isn't what Kagome thought her as? A cold-hearted, emotionless, selfish woman or a warm and caring woman who loves children.

Kagome looked down. Perhaps she had misunderstood Kikyou. Certainly, Kikyou may still be an emotionless freak, but _cold-hearted and selfish?_ Kagome doubt so……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou trudged behind Inuyasha, eyes on the ground. She knew that Inuyasha is annoy with her and doesn't want to provoke him any further. Sango tapped her shoulder.

"Kagome, we need to talk." She gently pulled Kikyou backwards to Miroku and Shippou. Miroku shouted to Inuyasha.

"Go on ahead of us, Inuyasha! We will join you later on!" Inuyasha snorted and walked on. Miroku turned to Kikyou.

"Kagome sama, how will you like to spend some time at your time? You aren't feeling well, are you?" Kikyou stared blankly at him.

"Go home, Kagome chan. We will talk Inuyasha out of it. You need rest." Sango agreed. Shippou tugged on Kikyou's sleeve.

"Get well soon, Kagomee!" He gave her a little hug. Kikyou looked at the three in confusion.

_What are they talking about? I don't understand!_


	7. Kikyou returns Home

**Disclaimer: Naraku is a fag )**

---------------------------------------------

Kikyou stared at Miroku, Sango and Shippou. Shippou gave her a tight hug. "Get well soon, Kagome!"

Kikyou looked down at him, frowning. _What the hell are they talking about?_ Kikyou looked up at them. Sango nodded.

"Don't worry Kagome chan. We won't tell Inuyasha about this. Besides, you're sick. Inuyasha has no right to drag you back." Kikyou sighed.

"I'm sorry Sango but I can't under….." Kikyou started but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Hey! What's taking you guys so long? Hurry up! Naraku might have collected half the shards already!" Sango beckon to Kirara. "Kirara!" Kirara leapt into her arms and purr.

"Kirara, take Kagome to the Bone's Eater well. Join me later ok?" Kirara jumped down and transformed. Kikyou get onto her back, feeling lost. Kirara took off.

"Hey! What the fuck? Where does she think she's going?" Inuyasha stormed up to the group. Miroku glance at him.

"Inuyasha. Of all people, you should know that Kagome isn't feeling well. We send her back to recuperate. You do not want her to get into danger do you?" He asked. Inuyasha blinked. He turned away and crossed his arms.

"Feh!" Inuyasha continued walking.

_Kagome's scent isn't strange. It's normal, unlike that time when she caught a flu or whatever. What the hell's going on…?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou got off Kirara's back. She looked over at the well.

_This is the well where we dumped the centipede demon's bones in… What are we doing here…?_

She walked over slowly. Kirara followed her. Kikyou placed her hands on the stone slabs and peered into the well.

_This feeling….. What is this…? It's like it's urging me to get in… pulling me inside…_

Without thinking, Kikyou leapt into the well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou opened her eyes slowly. She sat up, her head hurting.

"Ouch…" Kikyou looked around her. Where is this place? She looked up and gasped.

Instead of the usual scene of clear blue sky and clouds, it is dark above. Kikyou gasped. She rubbed her head and flinched. The dream remained vivid in there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What's wrong, Souta? You know your not suppose to play in there."_

"_I know sis, but the cat got into there and now I can't find him." Kagome sighed and followed her brother into the shrine. Souta looked down. "Buyo, Buyo!" He called. "He's down there!"_

"_So go down." Kagome replied. Souta shook his head._

"_It's so scary and dark down there…" He whimpered. Kagome sighed and made her way down the creaky steps quietly. "Such a man…." Something warn rubs again her and she screamed. Souta fell on his ass. _

"_Buyo!" Kagome scooped him up. "Do you have to scream so loud, Kagome! Nyaa-nyaa!" Kagome looked up at him. "Look whose talking? Mr macho!" She turned towards him. Souta looked back at her and his eyes widened._

"_Si.. Sis!" He choked out. The well burst open revealing a burst of light. Buyo leapt from Kagome's hands as she got dragged into it. A centipede demon revealed itself, asking for the sacred jewel. Kagome pushed her away and the same purifying light appeared, separating the demon from her limbs. Kagome fell onto the dirt and later, crawled out of the well, finding herself in another place or time. 500 years ago, feudal era Japan._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So that's how that girl came to the feudal era…Through this well, where the bones of the centipede demon's dumped. _ Kikyou slowly got to her feet. She looked around and noticed that there is some kind of vines leading upwards. She grabs hold of them and climbed. After climbing halfway, she stopped.

_Wait… If Kagome dropped through the well from her time to my time, and I dropped through it from my time…. Then... does that mean that I'm 500 years into the future now?_

Kikyou quickened her pace and heave herself out of the well. She fell, panting.

_Where am I…? What is this place…?_

Kikyou walked slowly to the door and slides open it. She shields her eyes from the sunlight and peered out. She then very cautiously made her way out of the dark shrine into the bright sunlight. She looked over to the side and gasped.

_Isn't…isn't that the sacred tree….?_

Kikyou walked over to it and pressed her hands against it. This is the tree which she sealed Inuyasha to, and it's still here. She pressed her head against it.

"………"

_Kikyou panted as she made her way back to her village. Crimson blood seeping through the fatal wound onto the dirt. She could hear screams and shouts coming from the village and knew at once that it was all Inuyasha's work._

_The half- demon leapt from the shrine and ran past trees. Bitter hatred surged through Kikyou as she grabbed her bow and took aim at Inuyasha._

"_INUYASHA!" She fired, striking the half-demon and pinning him to the sacred tree. The jewel dropped from his hands onto the ground._

"_Kikyou… how could you... I thought we were…" He drifted off, closed his eyes and sank into eternal sleep._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was all a trick! All a trick played by the scheming demon. Naraku! How could he? How could he ruin her relationship with Inuyasha? That bastard will pay!_

Salt tears poured from Kikyou's eyes as she thought back to the past. Clenching her fists tightly, she rubbed them away, furious of her weakness in letting out tears. She steadies herself and looked up again. The wind send leaves floating gracefully down to the ground. Kikyou was so lost in thought that she didn't realize someone standing behind her.

"_Sister Kagome?"_


	8. Dear Diary

**Disclaimer: Give me a break **

Kikyou turned and saw a kid, the kid in her dreams.

"Souta…?" Kikyou murmured. Souta ran over to her.

"Sis! You're back!" Kikyou took a step backwards. She didn't know this kid, although he did appear in her dreams.

"Sis? What's wrong?" Souta slowed down to a walk. He looked at Kikyou questioningly.

"I'm... I'm not…" _What should I say to him?_ Kikyou fumbled. She's in a real complete dilemma now. With a sigh, she bends down and looked him in the eye.

"So... Souta? Where's your mother?" _Oh no, it's my mother now… _"Ahem… I mean Mom?" She corrected. Souta gave her a blank look.

"Mom's out. I'm just going to school now. What's wrong sis? Did you have another quarrel with Brother Inuyasha?" Kikyou stared at him. _He knows... about Inuyasha…?_

"Err, no. Look Souta, I'm just going to look around. You go to school and be a good boy ok?" Souta nodded. "Aren't you going to school too, sis?" Kikyou shook her head. Whatever this school is, she is definitely not going. Waving, Souta ran off.

_Why will sis want to look around…?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha!" Shippou leapt on him. "Why so glum? Is it because Kagomeeeee's at her time?" Inuyasha grabbed him and slammed him into the dirt. "Shut up! Leave me alone can you? Brat!" Shippou started wailing and bawling and Inuyasha got up and walked off.

_This is too strange… Kagome is acting weird. I need to find out what's going on... at the same time, check on her…_

Inuyasha headed off in the direction of the well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou sat under the sacred tree. She felt so alone and lost in this unknown era. She sighed and buried her head into her knees.

_Not that I had never feel loneliness… but this is different…_

An old man walked over to her, broom in his hands.

"Why… Kagome! You're back. How are things going on? Why aren't you preparing for school? Oh I get it, your skipping school! Now that isn't a very nice thing to do Kagome! Oh never mind! I found some new illness, so it's no problem for me! I'll go tell your teacher now! See you later, Kagome!" He hurried off, leaving Kikyou blinking and staring.

_What a weird old man…… Wonder who he is…_

Kikyou decided to explore this strange environment. She got up and enters the house cautiously. She looked around at the living room and saw that old man talking in some kind of device. She looked away and head up the stairs.

_Wonder where this lead to…_

Kikyou looked up. There are many doors. Kikyou walked forward, uncertain.

_GO! Go to that door! Open it!_

_Huh? Who are you?_

_Just get that door open! That one in the middle!_

_Why do you want me to?_

_OPEN IT!_

Some unseen force pushed Kikyou forward. She stopped at a particular door. She looked up.

_Kagome_

_This is Kagome's room? I'm not going into that brat's room! _Kikyou stepped back but that unseen force forced her to open the door. Kikyou's hands closed around the knob and turned it.

_How did I know these things?_

Kikyou walked inside. The door slammed shut behind her. She went over to a drawer and doing the same thing to the door, she tried turned the knob but it didn't budge.

_How do I open this thing…? _Kikyou tried turning another direction but she got the same result. Not giving up, Kikyou grabbed the knob with both her hands and _PULL._

_CRASH!_

The drawer came loose and dropped out. Kikyou dropped it in panic. She fumbled for her bow and arrows and then remembered that it wasn't with her. Something glints in the sunlight and Kikyou realized that it is a silver book. Taking a cautious step forward, Kikyou picked it up.

"Kagome's Diary...?" She read and opened it. It is full of tiny and neat writings. Kikyou sat down on the bed and read.

_Dear Diary…_

_On my fifteenth birthday, I fell into the well and ended up in the feudal era. There, I met Inuyasha pinned to a tree. I managed to break that spell binding him and he got loose and tried and killed me! He was after the sacred jewel that I had. In the end, I broke the jewel by accident and we got together to search for the shards. I found him very aggressive and mean and was afraid of him, but I possessed a little 'Power". Sit._

_That way I can control him whenever he went too overboard. Well, I need to sleep now. Write again later! Night!_

Kikyou turned the page.

_Dear Diary…_

_During our search for the jewel shards, we met a lecherous monk, Miroku. He stole my bicycle! God knows how he managed to cycle with it. He took the shards with him and Inuyasha, Shippou, our new friend, a fox demon and me went to search for him to retrieve the shards. I found out later that he isn't a bad person. He then traveled with us to search for the shards and to kill the demon, Naraku. Naraku's also the demon who tricked Inuyasha and Kikyou into killing each other. Kikyou is the priestess who pinned Inuyasha to the tree 50 years ago. She was revived by this witch called Urasue._

Kikyou turned to another page.

_Dear Diary…_

_I found out that Inuyasha wasn't as cruel and heartless as I thought he was. He had spared many lives. He... he still loves Kikyou… I saw the whole thing that happened. Forget about that! We met Sango, who was tricked by Naraku to kill Inuyasha. We managed to stop her and made her realize that she was tricked. She joined us to defeat Naraku. I can't stand Naraku! He's such a vile filth! Aside from tricking Inuyasha and Kikyou into killing each other and cursing Miroku with a Wind tunnel, he even tried and make Sango to kill her brother! How could he? That despicable beast! I'll never forgive him!_

Kikyou shook her head and turned the page.

_Dear Diary…_

_I met Kikyou awhile ago. I can never forget what she said. That witch just can't see the truth! She's just so selfish! I really pitied her in the beginning, but now? No! She's greedy for revenge! She still holds the desire to drag Inuyasha to hell with her! I can't stand her! That cold- hearted bitch! She even tried and killed me! What a selfish, thoughtless witch!_

Kikyou tightened her grip on the book, trembling with rage at Kagome's insults. Slowly, she calmed herself down and looked out of the window. The sun is just setting.

_I had been here for so long… reading… _

"Kagome! Kagome!" A voice rang out from below. Kikyou slowly shut the diary and placed it back into the drawer. She went downstairs. Mrs Higurashi met her at the landing.

"Kagome, your friend's here to see you." She pointed to the door. A tall boy with short brown hair is waiting, his arms filled with stuff. Kikyou walked over to him, gazing at him with uncertainty.

"Ye... yes?"

"Kagome! How are you feeling? Your grandfather said that you got a very rare disease that causes itchiness and sleepless nights. So how are you?" Kikyou blinked. The boy smiled again and pushed a basket into her hands.

"Look, I got …………………. for you. It's good for your health and remember to drink more water!" Kikyou stared at the things in the basket and looked at him, at a loss of what to say.

"Err... I…"

"_YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET AWAY FROM KAGOME!"_

Kikyou dropped the basket. She turned her head and gasped.

"_Inuyasha?"_


	9. Memories of the Past

**Disclaimer: I hate everyone**

**I can't make Kikyou go to school cause that won't be right. I have no choice but to concentrate on this story and not the other cause I do not have enough time. Furthermore, I'm can only use the comp on Friday and weekends during school weeks... so… I'll maybe update the other story during school holidays. This story is difficult enough… **

Kikyou turned and stare at Inuyasha, who was running towards them. With one leapt, he landed just in front of her. The boy looked shock.

Inuyasha sniffed him all over. "You're Houjo, the bastard who can't leave Kagome alone." He snarled. Houjo fixed him an uncertain look.

"Kagome? Who is this… guy?" Kikyou blinked. She looked at Inuyasha, who is still glaring at Houjo.

"This is… Inuyasha… I err… met him err… in the forest!" _What am I saying..?_

Inuyasha stared at Kikyou, his ears twitching. "Kagome?" Houjo looked up at Inuyasha's ears, his eyes widening and mouth dropping open.

"You mean those are real..?Those aren't _human_ ears_!"_ He screamed in shock and fear. Kikyou came to the realization that demons do not exist in this era now and thought hastily to calm the frightened boy.

"Look, those are fake. Here…" Reaching her hand out, she closes her thumb and fingers over his ear and rub it softly. Inuyasha blinked, trying hard not to hide his pleasure. Kikyou began to rub harder. _This actually feels good… their so soft and warm…_

Houjo blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Okay… Kagome. Have a nice time. Get well soon!" Turning around, the boy sped away from them and down the stairs. Inuyasha and Kikyou blinked, flinching a little as they heard a "thud" sound and an "OWW!" Kikyou turned back to the house and went in. Inuyasha followed her.

"Hey! It's time to go back. You had rest enough. Just don't you let that bastard near you again!" Kikyou turned to glare at him.

"Inuyasha, that was unnecessary." Inuyasha stared at her, his ears twitching in confusion.

"Kagome…?" Kikyou sighed and shook her head. She headed back to Kagome's room. Inuyasha followed her, frowning in uncertainty. Kikyou shut the door and sat on the floor. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Kagome?" Kikyou looked up.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked. Inuyasha shook his head. _Is this really the Kagome he know? _

Shrugging, Inuyasha leapt onto Kagome's bed. His sudden weight causing the bed to crick and groan. Jumping up, Kikyou fumbled for her arrows, again realizing that they weren't with her. Inuyasha watched her, his eyebrows cocking in a peculiar manner.

"Kagome… are you alright?" Kikyou looked up at him, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Inuyasha…" Taking a step forward, she closed her arms around Inuyasha. Inuyasha blinked.

"Kagome…" He wrapped his arms around her. Kikyou felt tears stinging her eyes but ignore them. She laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes. This is just like the past… only better…

Inuyasha felt his cheeks turning hot. He looked down, blushing furiously. Just why… why does he have this feeling that Kikyou's near him.

_Kagome… why… why do you feel so much like Kikyou… _Inuyasha thoughts traveled back to the past, where he could feel Kikyou leaning on him, arms wrapped around her. Her soft and warm eyes fixing on his as she leaned in for the kiss. _His first kiss…_

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at Kikyou. Her eyes are closed and her breathing's soft. A peaceful look crossed her face as she slept.

Inuyasha looked away and smile to himself. If there's anyone who can figure it out… it's _him…_


	10. Kagome's shocking discoveries and guilt

**Disclaimer: I hate everyone**

**Sorry for not updating… just doesn't have the mood to… I had concentrated so much on Kikyou that I had completely forgotten about Kagome… Xx**

"Kikyou sama! Kikyou sama!" Kagome turned to Yokina, who was running towards her, arms filled with plants.

"Yokina? What is it?" Kagome slowly bend down towards her, her hands clutching a bowl of water.

"I found some medicine! The ones you told me that can cure poison!" Kagome stared blankly at her.

_I didn't know Kikyou bothered to teach her the uses of these plants… why would she even care…?_

"That's good Yokina. Put them there." Kagome pointed to a clump of bushes. _Not like I know that they do cure poison…_

Kagome continued fetching water for dinner. _Kikyou must had taught Yokina all these to get her know a bit more stuff for her own sake. Didn't know she's that kind…_

"Kikyou sama! I had caught some fish! Let's eat!" Kagome nodded and smiled. She gathered some firewood and lit a fire. The two sat in silence as they cooked their food.

Kagome looked down at her food, not eating. _How hard it is to not being able to eat and drink…Somehow, I feel sorry for Kikyou…_

Burying her head in her knees, Kagome sighs. _Inuyasha… I wonder what he is doing now…_

Yokina was the one who broke the silence. " Kikyou sama? How is it going on?" She took a bite from her fish and chewed. Kagome broke out of her trance.

"Huh? Me?" She frowned and began thinking. _What should I tell her?_

"Well, I err … Nothing much. Just going about on my own business. Nothing much. Really!" Kagome faked a laugh. Yokina stared at her. Kagome stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Yokina looked down at her food.

"Nothing. It's just that I had never seen you smile so often before, let alone laugh." She looked up at the stars with a smile.

"When I first met you, you looked so sad and lonely. You seldom talk but you're awfully warm and kind towards me. You taught me all kinds of useful things in life and helped me a lot. I am really thankful for all those. All I wish at that time is for you to cheer up and be happier. It looks like my wish had come true." She smiled and cuddled her knees closer. Kagome looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Yokina looked up at her, her face radiant.

"You're much happier now. You're cheerful and bright. Unlike that sad expression on your face last time, you seem much warmer and carefree! I feel so happy that you're happier than before!" Yokina buried her face in Kagome's hakama and hugged her tightly. Kagome returned her hug.

_Sad and lonely…How can I be so stupid! Although Kikyou had her own troubles, she still turned to Yokina and helped her. Kikyou is kind towards children but cold towards others. How can I possibly think her as a cold-hearted bitch? How could I, of all people, judged Kikyou from the outside and not the inside! I'm so stupid! _Angry tears began to pour from Kagome's eyes. Yokina looked up at them in surprise.

"Kikyou sama? Why are you crying? Kikyou sama?" Kagome wiped her tears off and stood up. Yokina followed suit.

"I just need to go for a walk. Go to sleep, Yokina." Kagome walked off, leaving the young girl to get ready for bed.

Kagome walked off into the dark forest, she looked up.

_Inuyasha… I miss you so… _More tears flow from her eyes and she wiped them off. Moving silently to a nearby tree, she sat down. The soul collectors floating back towards her. Kagome looked at them and sigh.

"Looks like I cant be without them…" Reaching out a hand, she pats the soul collector.

_WHAT ON BLAZING HEAVENS AM I DOING?_

Kagome looked up suddenly, filling a sudden great surge of foulness in the air. She gasped.

A huge horde of demons is soaring through the dark skies to the West. Kagome jumped up.

_Oh no! What are they going to do?_


	11. Demon's invasion and a Shock

**Disclaimer: O.o**

"Hey Kagome! Hurry up! Your slow, damn it!"

Kikyou clambered out of the well panting. She dropped to the ground and glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at her for a second and stopped to sniff the air.

"What the hell-? Kagome! Get back to the others! Hurry!" Inuyasha reached for Tetsusaiga. "Are you deaf? GO!" He snapped just as a swarm of demons cut through the air. Kikyou gasped.

_So this is the evil that I felt just now… Where did they come from...?_

Kikyou ran back to the others to grab her bow and arrows. She saw Miroku and Sango running towards her. Shippou rode on Miroku's shoulders while Kirara ran along beside Sango.

"Kagome chan! What's happening! There's this sudden…" Kikyou cut her off.

"I know. Where is my bow and arrows?" Miroku turned to her.

"In the hut. Sango!" Sango nodded. "Right, Kirara!" Kirara transformed into the huge fiery cat demon and roared. Sango and Miroku leapt onto her back.

"We will go stop them from attacking the village! It looks like that's their aim! Go kirara!" Kikyou nodded and rushed back to the hut. She grabbed the bow and arrows and ran out.

Shippou ran over to her. "KAGOME!" He leapt into her arms. Kikyou led him down and took a shot at the approaching demons. They disappeared. Kikyou ran towards Inuyasha with Shippou.

"WIND SCAR" Inuyasha let loose a blast, disintegrating the demons.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango shouted. The boomerang cuts through the air slicing demons.

"There's too many of them!" Shippou wailed. Kikyou grabbed an arrow and fired.

_Naraku… just what are you thinking… _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran towards the battle scene, her heart beating fast. She tripped and stumbled, rolling down the slope.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAYYAAAA!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"DAMN IT! WIND SCAR!"

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

"WIND TUNNEL!"

"Sound of arrow cutting through wind"

"FOX FIRE! YAAAAAAH! HELP! MEEE!"

"Howl of a demon cat"

Sango caught the boomerang. "There's too many of them!" Sweat rolled down her face and dripped onto the ground. Miroku sealed his right hand.

"DAMN JUST DIE ALREADY! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha raged, blasting the demons. Kikyou let loose another arrow purifying five demons at one shot. She grabbed another arrow and destroyed six more demons. Shippou hid in a corner and watched opened-mouth.

_Since when did Kagome get this strong…?_

Kirara sank her fangs into the slimy body of a serpent and ripped it apart. She growled and tackled other demons, doing the same to them. Sango whack the demons away with her boomerang and turned to Miroku.

"We got to do something!" She sliced another demon and looked at Miroku expectantly. Miroku sighs. He moved his hand over to Sango's butt and rubs it. Sango blinked twice, her face turning crimson.

A slap echoed through the air and Inuyasha looked up. "That lecherous monk…" He narrowed his eyes and went back to slicing and dicing. Shippou rolled his eyes.

"_THIS ISNT THE TIME HOUSHI SAMA!"_ Sango almost screamed her lungs out while Miroku rubbed his cheek. Shippou sighs and shook his head. "Idiot…" He didn't notice the demons heading towards him.

Inuyasha turned towards him. "SHIPPOU GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Shippou looked up, his eyes widening, jaws trembling violently with fear.

"Help…Inuyasha… Kagome…!" He croaked. Kikyou turned to him just in time to see the demons opening their jaws ready to slice him up.

_SHIPPOU!_

Kikyou fired the arrow with all her energy. A sudden burst of light erupted as the arrow soar towards the demons and completely disintegrate them. The dark sky burst into light, glowing gloriously and sparkling. Not a demon in sight.

Kikyou slowly bring down the bow, glaring out at the sky. Behind her, Inuyasha stared at her, Tetsusaiga still in his grip. Shippou ran out of his hiding place and walked slowly towards him. Miroku and Sango leapt off Kirara and stood there, transfixed.

Inuyasha took a step forward. "Kagome… you…" He sheathed Tetsusaiga, still staring. Kikyou turned to look at him.

"_Kagome… you…"_


	12. Sunrise

**Disclaimer: More ramen...**

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou, a stun expression on his face. Quivering slightly, he took a step forward.

"_Kagome… you…"_

Kikyou looked at him. Her eyes held a dull expression.

"Yes? Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He turned away and walked off into the woods. Kikyou followed him.

_How the hell…was I hallucinating? At that moment when she turned, instead of Kagome, I saw Kikyou… What the hell is happening?_

Inuyasha stopped and lift his clenched fist. He looked down and gritted his teeth.

_Only Kikyou could have shot that arrow… She is the only one who has the power to do so_

Inuyasha jumped as a hand lay on his shoulder. He turned around snarling, only to find himself looking into soft hazel eyes.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked in concern. Inuyasha looked away stubbornly. Kikyou sighed and sat down.

"Have a sit, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked down at her, frowning in confusion. He went over and settled down beside her.

Kikyou looked up at the stars. She smiled sadly. "Don't you think the night's beautiful? All peace and quiet restored over the lands…" She trailed off feeling Inuyasha's inquisitive glaze resting on her. She looked over at him. "What is it?"

Inuyasha stopped staring and turned away. Kikyou smiled to herself, remembering the old days. She placed her hand on Inuyasha's.

"If there's anything wrong, you can always tell me" Inuyasha looked at her, his glaze softening.

"Kikyou…"

Kikyou started. She stared at Inuyasha, the shock look in her eyes showing clearly. Inuyasha looked back at her with the similar soft expression. Kikyou trembled slightly.

"_Inuyasha…?"_

"What?"

Kikyou's heart was beating so fast that she had to take a couple of breaths to calm herself down.

"Kikyou…? Why did you say that…?" She pressed her palm against her chest and stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blinked.

"Nothing…" He got up to leave but Kikyou clung to his robes. He glared down at her.

"What?" He snapped irritably. Kikyou looked up at him, her fingers tightening around the fabric.

"_Inuyasha!" _She glared up at him. Inuyasha blinked at her.

"Ka… go me?" He tugged at his sleeve. "Let go!"

Kikyou held on. Determination gleamed in her eyes. Inuyasha growled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WENCH? LET GO!"

"Inuyasha… " Kikyou whispered softly. "Please sit down will you?" Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

"Just leave me the hell alone wench!" He tugged at his robes again. Fury made Kikyou's chest feel tight. She grabbed a handful of his robes and tug.

"Inuyasha! Just sit down will you? _Sit!_" She gasped in surprise as she felt herself being pulled down by an unseen force. Inuyasha's scream cut through the silent night atmosphere.

"Argh!" Kikyou looked down and found herself sprawling on top of Inuyasha, who was laying face down in the dirt. She got up and dusts herself. Reaching over, she helped Inuyasha up.

"Inuyasha, what just happen?" Inuyasha dust himself and glare at Kikyou.

"_WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU SIT ME FOR?" _He raged. Kikyou gape at him.

"Sit you? What do you mean?" Her eye narrowed in confusion. She looked up at Inuyasha.

"What now huh? Faking pretends with me?" He growled and gasped as Kikyou threw herself into his arms.

"Inuyasha… I do not know what you're talking about…" She buried her face into his chest. Inuyasha blinked, then slowly and cautiously, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome you…" Kikyou looked up at him. She blinked as she stared at the rosary hanging around him.

_Isn't that… the rosary that I prepared for him years ago…?_

Kikyou broke away from him. Despite being with him for quite some time, she haven realize that the rosary was with him.

_The word… will be Beloved…_

Kikyou's eyes widened as she recalled back to the past. The day when she told Kaede about the rosary.

_How could I have been so dense…! _She recalled what Inuyasha said to her and what she said to him before he crashed into the ground.

"_WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU SIT ME FOR?"_

"_Inuyasha! Just sit down will you? Sit!"_

Kikyou looked down. She had told Inuyasha to sit down. What made him crashed down like that? Does he think it's funny?

"_What the hell is wrong with you wench? You're behaving so weird nowadays!"_

_Stop calling me wench you jerk! I have a name ok? Its Kik- I mean Kagome!"_

Kikyou frowned. She remembered waving her hand beside her and asking him to sit.

"_Sit, Inuyasha"_

_Sit! Every time I said that, he crashed down. Only when I said the word alone, he did that. Could that be…?_

"Inuyasha! SIT!" A bright light surrounded the rosary and Inuyasha crashed into the ground. Kikyou gasped.

_So It was true… the word is Sit… That wretched girl… how could she treat Inuyasha like that…?_

"WHAT DID I DO KAGOMEEEE?" Inuyasha got up and stomp over to her. Kikyou looked up.

"Inuyasha…" She smiled at him. Inuyasha stopped.

"Kagome…?" He looked into her warm hazel orbs. Kikyou went over to him and took his hand.

"Inuyasha… I'm sorry for hurting you... but tell me. Why did you mention "Kikyou" just now?" Inuyasha looked away, heart beating wildly.

"Nothing…"

"Tell me, Inuyasha…"

"No… you will get angry…"

"No I won't Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha sat down. He glazed up at the stars.

"Just now, when I approached you after you shot that arrow. I saw an image of Kikyou…" _WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING? NOW IM GONNA GET SIT TO THE NEXT WORLD!_

Inuyasha continued. "I do not know how and why… but I have the feeling that you had change… like you had become someone else…" _Like Kikyou…_

"Like who?" Inuyasha started. He swallowed and utters a word.

"_Kikyou…"_

He flinched, waiting to get sit to the centre of the earth. That never came. He opened one eye and looked at Kikyou. He was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Kagome…! I don't mean…!"

"That's alright Inuyasha. You don't have to say anything more." She got up. Inuyasha sighed.

_Great… I'm such a fool… Now I had angered her…_

He got up and prepared to leave but stopped as he felt something warm pressing against his back. He turned around.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou turned him around facing her and lean towards him, her lips pressing against his gently. Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kikyou kissed him passionately. He then closed his eyes and returns the kiss. The two stood there, with the night breeze blowing gently around them.

Kikyou broke away gently from him and walked off. Inuyasha chased after her.

"Wait! Kagome!"

"Kikyou stopped and turned around. Looking Inuyasha in the eye, she opened her mouth and forms the words.

"_What if I say… I am Kikyou, Inuyasha?"_

Inuyasha blinked. He shields his eyes from the rays of the morning sun, which is just rising.

_Sunrise…_


	13. Rin

**Disclaimer: …..**

**Haven't been updating for a long time … and it's the holidays for almost 3 weeks! What a damn waste! Well… laziness occurs…**

**Feh**

"_What if I say… I am Kikyou, Inuyasha?"_

Inuyasha dragged his feet along in front of everyone as he recalled what Kikyou had said before. He never got an answer as just at that time, that little brat Shippou had to come over and disrupt their moment.

Inuyasha clenched his fist bringing it up to his head and snarled. He will teach that nosy brat a lesson or two soon after everyone's out of sight.

"Kagome! You were awesome!" Shippou cooed as he rode on Kikyou's shoulders. Miroku and Sango went up beside them.

"Kagome sama. That was really... awesome…" Miroku muttered while Sango smiled.

"Yeah you've gotten a lot stronger Kagome chan." Kirara purred and rubbed against Sango's leg. Kikyou stared at them.

"I had always been strong." She set Shippou down and walks off, leaving the trio staring after her.

Shippou leapt onto Miroku's shoulders. He whispered into Miroku's ear. "What's wrong with her now…?"

"I have seriously no idea Shippou." He mumbled back, at the same time moving his hand towards Sango's rear.

SLAP "HENTAI!" Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

"Idiot…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes to the sound of someone calling. She looked up into a pair of chocolate orbs belonging to a little girl clad in orange and white robes.

"Yaaah!" Kagome gasped. The girl back away in fear. Kagome stared at her in surprise.

_She… she looks kind of familiar…_

"You're that nice lady who saved me from that scary claw guy! Are you ok?" Kagome stared at her. _What nice lady? Scary claw guy?_

"Eh… you are…?" _Think Kagome think! You know her! Who is she?_

"I'm Rin! I was hungry and looking for food when I found you. Are you ok?" Rin held out her hand towards Kagome. Kagome stared at it.

_Rin..? Rin? Rin Rin Rin? Nice lady? Does she mean Kikyou? Afterall I look like her! No… I AM her now! Kikyou's nice? Yeah maybe… but why can't I recall who this girl is?_

Kagome clutched her head in her hands and closed her eyes. _Think Kagome think. Concentrate! _

Rin stared at Kagome, confused. She smiled and took her by the hand and helps her up. Kagome flushed at seeing how helpless she's being.

Kagome limped over to a tree and leans against it. Her foot hurting her, she knelt down and run her fingers over it gently. She winced.

_Damn I sprain my ankle… of all times… It had to be now!_

"Lady are you alright? Do you need any help with that?" Rin got down beside Kagome and stared at her swollen foot with concern. Kagome smiled and pat Rin's head.

"I'm fine Rin" Kagome began to rub her foot tenderly. She gasped, her eyes widening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Inuyasha! Inuyasha! ………………" Kagome turned around flushing madly. "OH MY GOD! Now I can never look at Inuyasha in the same way EVER AGAIN!"_

"_Kagome!" Kagome turned, still stunned. Sango was running towards her in her demon exterminator outfit. She rushed off to fight. Kagome looked around frantically._

"_Now what should I do?" She whined. Inuyasha pointed to where his clothes and sword are. Kagome rushed over._

_Where are Tetsusaiga and his robes? Kagome rushed over to hand Inuyasha his hakama and they both rushed over to where Sango's battling Jaken._

"_Jaken sama!" Kagome turned and noticed Sesshoumaru's dragon, Ah-un flying towards them. On its back was a little girl………_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Oh… this girl… Rin…At that time… when Kohaku nearly killed her…she was there…_

Kagome stared at Rin, the girl whom she had taken care of when she was nearly killed by Kohaku. She smiled at her.

"I remember you now… You're…" Kagome paused. She gasped and started trembling.

_If Rin is here… and she travels with Sesshoumaru… then… he's… Oh no… oh no…_

Kagome jolted as she heard footsteps behind her. A cold and all-too-familiar voice rang out from behind her.

"You're that priestess who sealed my little brother to the tree? The _Dead_ one."


	14. Exposed

**Disclaimer: Forgive me**

**Jeez… I actually forget all about this … Anyway… Merry Christmas everyone…**

Kagome stumbled back in alarm.

"Sess… Sesshoumaru !!!"

The great lord stared down at the panicking girl, his other traveling companion, Jaken strode up to Kagome waving his staff about.

"Oh Lord Sesshoumaru!! That undead priestess...!" Jaken took a step forward towards Kagome while she eyed him warily. "I shall…" Jaken started, waving his staff at her.

"Jaken" Kagome watched as the toad hurried back behind his lord, she looked up at Sesshoumaru again.

Sesshoumaru fixed his cold gaze on Kagome's face, causing her to shrink back even more.

_Now I'm dead…_

Kagome grimaced and looked down. Arms wrapped around her slender body. Fear causing her fingernails to dig hard into her skin.

_He's going to kill me …!!!_

Sesshoumaru took a step towards her, the huge boa on his shoulder sweeping the ground as he walked towards her. Rin looked at Kagome in confusion.

_Someone help…!!! Anyone!!?_

Kagome shut her eyes tight and inhaled deeply. She braced for the impact to follow.

_Help me!!! INUYASHA!!!!!_

"Goodbye nice lady!!"

Kagome opened her eyes in surprise. She looked up blinking awkwardly.

_EH!?_

Kagome turned behind staring as Rin waved back to her while tagging behind the great lord with Jaken. She blinked again.

_Eh… I'm safe…_

Kagome got up shakily, brushing off the dirt from her sleeves and hakama. She turned to Sesshoumaru.

_He didn't kill me………_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou woke up with a start, perspiring profusely. She placed a hand over her heart.

_A dream… or was that reality…  
_

Kikyou got up, looking around.

_They are all asleep…_

Hastily, she stepped out of the hut into the darkness. Quickening her pace, she headed for the forest.

"Just where do you think you're going Kagome!" Kikyou turned around meeting Inuyasha's angry gaze from the rooftop.

_Inuyasha…_

Inuyasha got up and landed beside Kikyou. He fixed her a suspicious look.

"What are you doing out here so late at night?" He folded his arms, waiting for an answer. Kikyou looked down, unable to meet his gaze.

"You never did tell me what happened exactly…" Inuyasha took a step towards her. Kikyou blinked, looking up at him.

"Inuyasha…?"

"Oh quit pretending already! You told me…!! You …said… You told me that you're Kikikiki…kyo…" Inuyasha trailed off, lowering his gaze slightly.

"Inuyasha… Please do not take those words too seriously. Leave me alone for awhile, I need to do something." Inuyasha shook his head.

"No! Till you tell me what that means… I won't let you go!" Kikyou looked at Inuyasha. She gasped.

_Those eyes… they hold a defiant… almost determined look… just like that time…50 years ago…_

Kikyou sighed. She looked down.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…"

Looking up and fixing her eyes on his, she spoke regretfully.

"I'm sorry…"

Inuyasha blinked. "Kagome?"

"Sit"

Inuyasha slammed facefirst into the ground hard while Kikyou took off running into the woods.

_KAGOME !!!!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome turned around, concern clearly written on her face. She placed a hand on her chest, her heart beating wildly .

"Kikyou sama. What's wrong?" Rin turned to look at her. Kagome stopped.

"Uh. Nothing." Kagome forced a smile and turned to Rin.

_For a second… I thought I heard Inuyasha called out…_

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. The great lord was standing tall at the cliff, the night breeze blowing his hair back.

_I can't believe he hasn't killed me yet for tagging along…_

Kagome turned and gasped as the soul collectors turned and float away from her

_Eh!? How come… Don't tell me… _

_Kikyou…is nearby!?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou stood at the edge of the river. She held up a hand as a soul collector came landing on it.

_Hmm… so that incarnation of mine is traveling with Inuyasha's brother now… The dream… is true after all_

Stroking the soul collector, Kikyou sat down on the river edge, gazing at her reflection.

_I need to return to my original form… fast… Someone has to stop Naraku… and it can only be me…_

Kikyou got up as a sudden rustling sound came from behind her. She turned in shock.

"Kagome… what… How on earth…" Placing a hand over her heart, Kikyou took a step backwards as Inuyasha advanced, eyes widened as he stared at the soul collectors swarming around her.

"Kagome… don't tell me… You are actually _Kikyou_…!?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Priestess…" Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, alarmed.

"Yes…?"

"You're not her, aren't you." Kagome blinked in confusion.

"Her?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at the moon, the wind picking up around him, hitting hard against Kagome. She pushed her long flowing hair back. Sesshoumaru turned his head towards Kagome, slowly.

"_You're not that undead priestess…"_


End file.
